Everything
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: For Serah, others seemed to always come before herself; Noel would even joke that no one ever taught her to be selfish. It was Serah herself who showed him that her selflessness was because she was selfish. Serah-centric, more than some Noerah. A companion piece to "What I've Been Denied". Rated M for sweet sex and character death.


**_A/N:_**_ This particular piece came about when I started thinking about just how selfless Serah seems to be. She really is an incredibly selfless character in my opinion. This is kinda my take on that selflessness, I suppose._

_In any case, this is a companion piece to "What I've Been Denied" so it's strongly recommended that you read THAT first. This piece is smuttier than its companion, by the way lol. XD_

_However, it is also very sweet and tragic. _

_Anyway, I'll leave you be!_

_Read, enjoy, and review if you're feeling nice! =)_

* * *

___Everything_

by: Chasing Noerah

* * *

Death was a funny thing. She was a dark goddess, indiscriminate as to who she caught in her grasp. Some sought her out, and she sought out others. But regardless, she never meant to _hurt_ anyone...

Perhaps... it _wasn't_ so funny then...

In Serah's youth, she had been told a fairytale that said that Death—the goddess Etro—was lonely, and that the reason she never stopped taking lives was because everyone she took away from the world of the living would leave her as soon as they arrived in her realm, and so she was always lonely.

When Serah had been told that fairytale in class, she said—and it was quite humorous, if not a bit morbid—that she wanted to keep the Goddess company because nobody should have to be lonely.

Her teacher called home that day and both Serah and her sister were called straight to the principal's office for a conference.

"Ms. Farron."

"I'm sorry about my sis, Mrs. Conway. Despite her words, however, I can assure you that nothing's wrong."

"I didn't mean anything by it! I just think it's sad that anyone should have to be lonely..." And Serah looked at her sister with sad, guilty eyes.

Claire gave her sister a pitying look, then turned back to give her sister's teacher a serious one. "Mrs. Conway, again, I can assure you that my sister is not suicidal, if that is what you are indeed implying."

xXx

"And Mrs. Conway was so vigilant from that day forward. It was _crazy_!" Serah laughed with a mouthful of food, and Noel laughed joyously right along with her.

"Serah," Noel asked once the laughter began to subside into chuckles. "Do you know how to be selfish?"

Serah was shyly silent a moment, then calmly tossed a few handfuls of soil onto the campfire in front of them to smother it before crawling on all fours towards Noel. "Serah...?"

"I want to show you something," she said softly.

"Sh-show me what...?"

Serah softly chuckled, "I don't think you understand." And before Noel could further question her, Serah's lips were insistent upon his. Soon enough, clothing had been removed and they were dancing lovingly in the forest throughout the night as Mog slept soundly behind in the canopy of a fairly nearby tree. They danced a waltz to which they made their own music of crooning moans and enraptured gasps.

"You're mine," Serah whispered forcefully yet shakily.

"Yes..." Noel sighed his response as Serah bounced up and down atop him. He groaned harshly when she came down onto him the time after. "Goddess, that's good..." Serah moaned softly in response.

"N-Noel..." she said softly as she began to increase her pace.

"Yes, my love...?" Noel stroked his hands softly yet firmly up and down Serah's back before finally settling on her hips.

Serah suddenly gasped sharply as she felt her orgasm beginning to overtake her and she collapsed onto him as she felt it begin. "You're my everything! Oh, Goddess!" She dug her fingernails into Noel's biceps and cried out again as she felt Noel take control and thrust into her quickly both to prolong her climax and usher along the beginning of his own.

"Serah..." Noel breathed, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and clenched shut, the cords in his neck strained, and his breath came short as he experienced an orgasm that shattered not only the earth, but even the heavens. His arms crushed Serah's form to his as he rode out the sensations coursing through his body. The force of his orgasm managed to trigger another from Serah, who miraculously found enough strength in her trembling arms, hands, and fingertips to bring Noel's head towards her own and crush his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth and he did the same as they climaxed together.

xXx

The next morning, Serah woke up on top of Noel, his length still embedded within her and his hand caressing from the top of her head to the small of her back over and over. "Mm... Noel?" she murmured softly.

"Yeah?"

"... We had sex at night," Serah noted softly, listening to Noel's steady heartbeat and twirling her finger on hischest.

"So?"

"We had sex. At _night_," Serah repeated, this time with emphasis on the last word.

Noel's still groggy mind finally began to take the statement into consideration and he frowned for a moment himself and stopped his caress through Serah's hair. "... I suppose we did."

"How was it? I mean, the world didn't end, right?" Serah asked with a soft smile and intertwined the fingers of her left hand with those of Noel's right and squeezed lightly.

"Serah, it was beautiful beyond words. And no. I suppose it didn't." He squeezed back. "... Y'know, I guess it doesn't matter what time of the day we make love, not anymore. Do you want to know why?"

"Tell me," Serah said, her smile widening and her eyelids lowering mischievously. She propped herself up to look into Noel's eyes, carefully as to not hurt him.

Noel smiled wistfully and said, "... Because when I'm with you, the sun never sets..."

Serah's eyes widened, then softened.

"Because _you're_ my sun. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that..."

Serah then tightly embraced Noel and began to cry into his chest and Noel resumed the gesture from before. It was a few minutes later when the tears had subsided that Serah asked, "So... Did you understand?"

Noel chuckled, then said, "My head's a bit foggy. Could you please remind me of what I'm supposed to understand, love?"

"Well, last night, you asked me if I know how to be selfish."

"Right."

"And then I said I wanted to show you something, because you clearly didn't understand."

Noel laughed. "What don't I understand?"

Serah smiled warmly and Noel could practically feel the warmth coming from her smile. "I'm selfless _because_ I'm selfish. Trust me: I'm _very_ selfish."

Then they allowed their lips to brush one another's once more, playfully at first, but quickly becoming more fervant as time went on and it wasn't long before Noel remembered his current position between Serah's thighs. So they made love again before going to wash together and continuing their journey through time.

It was full of love and happiness, and of friendship and selfishness by proxy.

And they enjoyed every second of it.

xXx

"SERAH!" Noel screamed to the setting sun, tears filling his eyes and Serah in his arms, limp and lifeless.

_... You're my everything..._

The words whispered in the breeze, Serah's soft voice intoning as the winds blew... and Noel heard it and he knew that only he could hear it.

The words were only for him; she spoke to him.

Finally, moments later, still crying, his heart still filled with the worst of his sorrow—as it would be for a long time to come—he whispered, "I had _everything_... and now it's gone... You were my everything too, Serah... You were _everything_..."

Noel couldn't bear to watch the sun set around him, so he kept his eyes solely on Serah's face until the darkness of night came.

It had already hurt too much to have seen the sun set in his own heart and soul.

xXx

"... Death is... a funny thing. She's so lonely. So lonely, in fact, that she takes people from the land of the living to keep her company..." Serah murmured to no one in particular, sitting amidst the endless crystal that was Valhalla.

"But in the process... she tends to make other people lonely. She breaks hearts and shatters dreams..." Serah sighed, then her voice softened further. "Such is her loneliness that she has become almost purely selfish in her desire for companionship... It's so sad..."

She then looked up towards the lavendar-blue sky mournfully and as thoughts of her lover—still living in the world smothered in Chaos—filled her head, she absently whispered, "I guess death really isn't such a funny thing after all..."


End file.
